


Castiel Doesn't Like Angel Food Cake

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Figuring out Humanity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frown crossed Castiel’s features and Sam knew exactly what he had been looking for.  Castiel had woken up and headed towards the library, holing up for hours and now he was probably starving.  “Did I miss lunch?” he questioned.  They had discovered that Castiel had an appreciation of food that could compete with Dean’s and Sam was working on getting him to eat healthy.  </p><p>So far he was failing spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Doesn't Like Angel Food Cake

It was close to lunch and the ex-angel had wandered into the room still dressed in clothes from the night before as he looked around.  His dark hair was in complete disarray and Sam idly wondered if Dean had said anything to him about a hair brush.  A frown crossed Castiel’s features and Sam knew exactly what he had been looking for.  Castiel had woken up and headed towards the library, holing up for hours and now he was probably starving.  “Did I miss lunch?” he questioned.  They had discovered that Castiel had an appreciation of food that could compete with Dean’s and Sam was working on getting him to eat healthy.  So far he was failing spectacularly.

“We’re out of supplies for food so we’ll have to go into town.” Sam watched as Dean’s brain worked before his face lit up, “I know where they have the best pie around and Cas can get his tattoo.” He leaned back in his chair stretching.

“Dean.  Cas needs actual food.  Pie is not actual food.” It sounded exasperated, but Sam was just glad both of them were looking better as the days passed and were moving around the bunker.  Castiel had found an interest in the library section of the bunker; his time was often divided between there, Dean’s room that he still had yet to vacate and wherever Dean was Castiel would often show up with a book.  Sometimes to the shooting range, the kitchen, outside with the Impala or even lounging around in the room Dean had quickly changed to a sort of living room.  It had happened during one of his ‘phases’ as Sam was calling them in his head.

“Pie is food Sammy.  We’ll leave when Cas cleans up.”

A frown stole of Castiel’s features, “What’s wrong with my clothing?” the ex-angel tugged on the shirt as he glanced at his pants which were a pair of Dean’s from when he had lived with Lisa for a year.  “They cover my body and smell like you.”

Dean actually choked on his response as Sam did not even bother hiding his mirth before leaning back to see his brother’s response to such a comment.  “Yes.  They do.” It was stuttered as a slight blush crept up his cheeks as he looked away.  This response was a little more than the last time a similar question had been posed to Castiel and it was in front of Sam.  He had yet to speak with his brother about the relationship that was forming.  It was new and Dean still wasn’t exactly sure of his footing.  Over the last year he had loosened up, but it was still hard to stifle his previous responses to such comments.  But Castiel did not have the typical knowledge a human who grew up as human would have.  He did not care about personal space, was not ashamed of his thoughts or comments and would not think twice about sitting directly next to Dean on the couch.

Part of Sam wanted to hug Castiel for the comment, but figured that might not help the situation.  There was something building there, but to his knowledge nothing had been said outright and he hadn’t seen anything else from the kiss before Castiel ripped his grace out.  Castiel still didn’t seem to care about personal space and still stared at Dean which was nothing new.  He was just waiting for one of them to crack and something to actually happen.  Mostly because Sam wanted Dean to be happy and he had taken to reading the additions to the Supernatural book series.  Needless to say it was pretty apparent in those books that _something_ had been there for a while.  They were rather enlightening and had caught him up with what was actually happening when he wasn’t around Dean that year.

“Then what is the problem?” Castiel cocked his head to the side regarding Dean with confusion and Sam was so glad that becoming human had not robbed Castiel of some of his trademark gestures as they were so _Cas_ that he didn’t know how he would react.  The interactions between the two provided far too much entertainment, but Sam was not going to ruin it.

“You slept in them Cas.  We’ll find you another outfit to wear out while you shower and then we can get you some more clothes while in town.  We keep putting that off…” Dean scratched the back of his neck and tried to force back the reaction.  He was trying so damn hard to act normal, but they had not talked about what Cas had done.  Nothing had been said to Sam and besides making-out, which Castiel was surprisingly good at, their relationship seemed very similar to before.

“Alright.” There was no argument because Castiel would accept just about any explanation Dean gave him if it made sense and involved something human he didn’t understand.  He seemed to be slowly getting used to the fact that he couldn’t ‘mojo’ his clothes clean; fortunately Castiel was taking to being a human relatively fast.  Then again the ex-angel had watched humanity for longer than Sam could imagine.

Sometimes he wondered if Castiel wasn’t just screwing with them.  He _had_ to know some of those things that he claimed ignorance on.  There was just no way Castiel didn’t.  Castiel got up and moved down the hallway.

Dean was digging through his clothes for something that would fit Castiel when the bathroom door opened and out walked Cas with just a towel.  Wet hair even messier than before as Dean froze staring at the water sliding down bare skin before looking away to pull a shirt out along with jeans.  “Here Cas.” They were still Dean’s clothes because Castiel didn’t seem to really like the ones Sam came up with no matter how many times one of them tried to get him to wear them.

Jimmy Novak’s clothes had been folded and placed in the chair in Dean’s room mostly because he couldn’t part with them.  The socks, boxers and boxer-briefs that had been purchased for Castiel had found their way into one of Dean’s top drawers which probably had not helped Castiel’s penchant for clothes stealing.  Dean waved a hand in that direction before leaving the room.

Dean was interested in Castiel.  Wanted to have an actual relationship with him.  He had figured it out after a mini panic attack.  Or several after the second kiss in the kitchen.  Castiel didn’t allow him to dwell on what were no doubt stupid insecurities because he was constantly around.  Watching Dean cook, move about the bunker and as he searched through boxes trying to help Sam sort some of the stuff they had yet to go through.  The angel still slept in his room and a few times Dean had woken up on the couch to see Castiel watching him from one of the chairs.  He hadn’t been able to stop the sleepy quip and part of Dean had been relieved to see Castiel wasn’t going to change drastically being a human.

 _Still creepy Cas.._. _don’t you sleep now?_

But he was not going to take advantage of Castiel when he wasn’t sure if the angel even knew what dressing in front of him would mean.  It was hard to give up the image of Castiel’s terrified wide-eyes when he had tried to help him lose his virginity.  That image was part of the reason he was moving cautiously, sticking to kisses or letting Castiel initiate anything intimate.  Another reason because he had never acted on any interest in the same-sex before.  There had been moments in the past, but part of him had held back from it.

Dean had yet to allow Castiel to see the few moments of panic he’d experienced because this was completely new and if he fucked it up then what would happen between them?  Would Castiel leave?  Would the angel ever be able to look at him again?  What if he found someone else?  Someone less broken and less fucked up?  Castiel was Dean’s best friend.  He had woven himself into Dean’s life in such a way that it was impossible to imagine life without the awkward man.

 _I don’t understand that reference_.

There was no way he could separate the two of them in his mind because to Dean the ex-angel was _his_.  Castiel had always been _Dean’s angel_.  His guardian angel.  The same one who would come when he called, the one who introduced Dean to true faith, but that faith had been placed in Castiel himself.  The very angel who saved him countless times, sacrificed his life multiple times and was still thinking of his safety first when they were surrounded in Purgatory.  His thoughts were quickly falling into chick flick moment status, but dammit Castiel was constantly throwing him into the deep end and at this point he was treading.  He mentally berated himself even as an image of Castiel screaming in pain, blood slowly covering the back of his trench coat where wings once were and his pale, unconscious face.  Son of a bitch.

_Wake the fuck up.  Let’s see those stupid blue eyes of yours._

Dean _knew_ what it was like to lose Castiel and also to see him with someone else.  It wasn’t something he wanted to experience again.  No matter Castiel’s words from years before he was almost always perched on Dean’s shoulder, in his mind and a constant worry.  Another reason to move forward. 

 _I’m not here to perch on your shoulder_.

Castiel had managed to move himself right up there with Sam.  Dean would have died to spare Castiel from sacrificing his wings because Castiel would always be that unknown with the intense look telling him he’d gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition.  The unearthly blue eyes, mess hair with a skewed tie and huge trench coat.  A deep voice that radiated power and safety in the same breath.

 _I’m an Angel of the Lord_.

Thoughts still focusing on Castiel the oldest Winchester moved back into the main room.  Sam grinned at him from his spot at the table, “Shut up.” He muttered passing by to collect his jacket and keys.

“Didn’t say anything.” The smirk said it all and Dean looked away because they were not doing this now.  Nope.

“Smartass.” He turned away from his brother, “Cas!  Come on I thought you were starving-” he was cut off as the ex-angel entered the room.

“But Dean I never said I was starving.  I am just merely hungry.”

“Don’t worry Cas.  We’ll fix that too.”

It was a ten minute drive that was mostly filled with Sam asking Castiel in various ways how he was feeling and if he had any questions.  Dean mostly listened while commenting on how Sam was going to turn Cas into a girl if he kept up with the talk of feelings.  But he was clearly listening to see how Castiel was adapting and recovering from his experience.

The first stop was the tattoo parlor where Dean handed over the symbol, watched as Castiel went through the motions required to get a tattoo before being led over to the seat.  Curiosity filled those blue eyes as they watched the entire process.  There was a flinch when the man first started, but after that nothing.  It was in the same place that both Winchester brothers had theirs.  Near the heart.

Dean paid and they headed towards the little café.  He caught Castiel lightly touching the spot over where his newest addition was located.  Blue eyes often glancing down at the spot even though it was concealed.  Dean took a seat on the opposite side from Sam as Castiel dropped down next to him still idly touching the spot where his tattoo was.  Without much thought Dean batted Castiel’s hand away, “Stop messing with it.  It needs to heal.”

Sam should have known something was going on when Dean actually ordered a normal sized meal and pointed Castiel towards one similar.  It really should have hinted at something but he figured his brother was finally thinking about his health and by default Castiel’s.  Maybe there was hope yet.

The answer came when the waitress returned to clear away their empty plates, “Can I get you sweethearts any desert?” she smiled brightly.

“Can we have one piece of each of your pies?” Dean’s whole face was lit up at the thought as Castiel turned to look at him confused.

“You cannot possibly eat all of that, Dean.” His low voice turned the waitress’s head in his direction while Sam just watched Dean pat Castiel on the shoulder.

“We’re just checking something, Cas.” Dean waved away the concern absently as the thought of so much pie clearly brought happiness to him.

“Ummm…one piece of _every_ pie we have?” she sounded incredulous and had raised an eyebrow in question while looking at all of their faces.  Obviously looking to see if they were joking.  Considering how many where up there Sam wasn’t surprised.

“That’s right, sugar.” A charming smile and a twinkle in those green eyes had her grinning back at Dean before turning her gaze on Sam.

“Did you want something else?”

Sam thought about it, “A piece of angel food cake?”

“Excellent choice.” She walked away with the dishes while Castiel turned his attention to the youngest Winchester.

“Angel food cake?  What is that?” his entire focus was on Sam and the youngest Winchester often wondered how Dean could have that intense focus on him so often without snapping.  Or freaking out.  Angel-mojo or not Castiel’s gaze held an unmistakable weight to it.  Eons of experience and knowledge rested in those eyes. 

“You can try some of it when she brings it.”

Several servers helped their waitress deliver the plates of pie and the single piece of angel food cake which effectively covered the table.  Dean handed Castiel a fork before directing the fallen angel towards the various plates.  “Find your favorite.  Knowing your desert is an important part of being a human.” It sounded so serious and had Castiel nodding slowly as though it actually made complete sense.

Dean clearly ignored the groan across the table from his brother as Castiel cautiously moved his fork towards the first plate.  The angel brought it back to his mouth and took a bite.  He started chewing slowly before nodding to himself as he moved to the next plate.  The actions of the first pie were repeated each time as Castiel clearly noted the different tastes and textures before moving on to the next slice.  His expression changed when he found one he didn’t like or wasn’t sure about. Some caused the ex-angel to close his eyes with a slight sigh of appreciation.  Sam had left his desert alone in favor of watching what was happening across from him.

Then Castiel’s eyes were on his single piece of cake as the ex-angel regarded him before leaning across the table to snag a bite off it.  He placed it in his mouth and chewed with his brow furrowing as he swallowed it.

“I do not understand why anyone would believe that was angel food.” His nose wrinkled up before his fork was moving towards the chocolate pie again clearly trying to get rid of the taste.  “I found it highly offensive.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed; the sound was rich and had seemed so rare over the years.  “That’s my angel.” He grinned, “See Sammy.  Cake is _not_ pie.”

Castiel appeared rather pleased at the reaction his comment had earned as he began to destroy the chocolate pie humming around the bites.  “I like this one the best.  Though the apple and peach were also very good.” He reached out and collected the peach pie to himself as Dean picked up his own fork to help.

“Good choices.  Didn’t figure you for a chocolate pie person.  I was banking on cherry.” It was said around a mouth full of pie and Sam grimaced slightly at the lack of manners.

“Dean, your mouth.” He took a bite of his cake and probably the healthiest option on the whole table.

“Something in my teeth?” Dean offered a pie filled grin back before returning to his current slice with absolute enthusiasm. 

“There is pie there.” Castiel responded as he continued to work on his second piece of pie with obvious enjoyment; the ex-angel’s actions just a little less angel than before and falling into a more human pattern.  He was adapting rapidly and it was a relief.

Before anyone could get off a retort the space beside Sam was occupied.  Dean was already reaching for his weapon when it registered who it was, “ _Gabriel_.”

“Boys!  Bro.” he grinned widely before turning whiskey colored eyes towards the pies covering the table.  Joy lit them as he materialized a fork and dug into the nearest pie with clear enjoyment.  “You knew I was coming.  How nice of you to order all these pies!” The archangel was clearly happy with himself and the pie he’d selected was rapidly disappearing.

“Dammit Gabriel.  That was my pie.” Dean looked as though he was debating between stabbing the archangel with his fork for the offense or actually pouting.  Castiel stopped eating and stared across the table at his brother.

“Gabriel.” It was soft, “I thought you were lost.” The brothers remembered that Castiel had not been awake when Gabriel had shown up last time and had been waiting until he would return.

The archangel was moving onto his second pie even as he ate the first.  He regarded what had been the youngest angel in creation, “Dad decided to give me a second chance.”

Blue eyes went wide, “Did you speak with him?” Castiel leaned forward slightly, more emotions than normal slipping across his features and tripping into his words as he tried to contain the desperation.  It was something Castiel had thought he could suppress.  The foolish belief that his Father would come back, but it was impossible.  He would always wish for Him and it was something he had seen in Dean Winchester that he could relate to.  Another aspect of their profound bond.

Gabriel paused in his devouring of everything in front of him, “Yeah, Bro, I did.  Before He brought me back.” His eyes locked with his brother before he continued, “He has been watching you since the beginning of all of this.  And He is proud of you.  Of doing what our siblings have such a hard time doing.  You loved His creations.  Fought for them and sacrificed for them multiple times.  He brought you back each time because of that.”

“Why couldn’t he say that to Cas himself, hmm?  Is he too busy doing nothing that he couldn’t say something to his son who looked for him _everywhere_?  Went across the fucking planet and through time trying to find him?” Dean demanded, anger twisting his features because dammit Castiel had believed when none of his siblings had cared.  Had fought for that belief and it had only earned him pain, abandonment and loss.  Death.  “How much does Cas have to sacrifice before he gets any acknowledgement?  Before-” he was cut off by Castiel’s hand resting on his shoulder, over the handprint but Dean remained tense and filled with resentment.  Green eyes were narrowed and locked on Gabriel.

The archangel frowned at Dean and Sam waited for the inevitable wrath that was sure to follow such a comment, “It’s ok, Dean.” Castiel’s voice rumbled out, but the hunter was still tense and obviously angry.

“No Cas.  It really isn’t.” there were so many words that hung in the air between them, that wanted to burst out into the stillness trying to settle around them and Sam was surprised that Castiel had been able to stop it. For now.  There was one thing Sam knew about his brother and it was that fierce protectiveness for those lucky enough to win a place in his heart.  There were very few.

Whiskey eyes were focused on Dean, “I don’t understand what Castiel sees in you.  You’re brash.  Loud.  Violent.  Sometimes I wonder if you still have a death wish or you just like taunting beings that could destroy you in an instant.” Gabriel took a bite of his current pie, “You’ve spoken to him yourself, Dean.”

Sam choked and stared in surprise.  “You have?  Why didn’t you say anything?” it was incredulous and a little hurt.

“No I haven’t.” there wasn’t even a pause on the words.  “He is just messing with us.” Dean scowled, “Why are you doing this?”

But Castiel was still noticeably hopeful and staring at his brother wanting more information.  Wanting to hear something else about his absent Father.  “All of you have met him.” it was obvious to Dean that the archangel was enjoying the mild taunt.  At least where he was concerned, but fucking with Cas who had tortured himself for his Father was not acceptable.

“Are you going to be an asshole about it or are you going to tell Cas who it was?” Dean’s voice held an aggressive note.  Pressing and still angry.  He was clearly being antagonistic and Sam knew his brother didn’t care.

“Dean.” Sam was starting to fear for his brother who he could very clearly remember being killed well over a hundred times by Gabriel just to prove a point.  Some of them truly pointless deaths that he was now imagining happening in the middle of the café they were seated in.  All of them just for Gabriel’s amusement.

Deliberately Gabriel reached for the apple pie and took a huge bite.  Dean’s eyes narrowed further even as Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder in an attempt to calm the Winchester down.

“Dean.  There is no point in you antagonizing Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice drew all eyes to him, “If he doesn’t want to tell me or he can’t then I understand.”

“So I closed the gates of Hell.  Send your other little bro upstairs.  Figured Michael and Lucifer could do with a longer timeout.” He grinned at this and Dean wondered if it was because he was technically the most powerful angel uncontested at the moment.  “And I thought they might be interested in making a new friend.”

Sam looked wary, “And who would that be?”

“Why your good friend.  Short fellow calls himself the King of Hell.  He really _hates_ all of you.  Though I’m not sure if hate is actually a strong enough word.” Gabriel was grinning again in amusement as he stuffed some more pie into his mouth. 

The archangel of sweets.

The new title flashed through Dean’s head without thought as he continued to watch Gabriel.  “Who is it?” it was gruff and annoyed.  A hint of frustration creeping up into his voice.

“Let’s just say that Dad has always had a thing for the written word and decided to dabble in some writing himself.” With that Gabriel was gone taking with him two of the remaining pies.

“ _No fucking way_.”

It was a sentiment that was held by everyone at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just wanted to write something with Castiel NOT liking angel food cake because I wanted to. No other reason, but then I added things to it and it fit right in with this little series.
> 
> Yep. I'm saying Chuck is God in this series. Not a big deal but bringing Gabriel back and how I did it he was bound to get spoken to.


End file.
